The Alternative Story
by Nukia
Summary: I'm A, no one really knows my past and in ways that's not a bad thing. But now I believe it's time to tell you about how I met L, became best friends with Beyond Birthday and SJ. Then how I followed them to Los Angeles and watched over them from afar in secret well I lied to L about Beyond Birthday's whereabouts. - Spin-off from Beyond This Love and Parts of Eva Birthday -
1. My Beginning

**So this is my 1st chapter of a new story I thought of today, this story will be about A's past and how he met L. This will be a spin-off from Beyond This Love. So Beyond Birthday will be in this story too, you'll get to see how their friendship blossomed from childhood until B becomes the Serial Killer we all love and know. I'll be showing A's side of the story this time, who knows what will happen and I hope it makes some sense lol **

**I have issues with my writing skills sometimes, so I will be taking my time with the story because this is a new style of writing I'm trying out and if you don't like the story... just don't read it. Bad reviews kill my creativity.**

**I hope you enjoy the 1st chapter to my new story :)**

* * *

**Opening **

My name is Aiden Michael Tayler, I was born on the 13th of October 1984 and I once lived in a small town in the Midlands, England until I was 8.

I lived with my Mother Lily Marie Tayler and my older Sister Samantha Maria Tayler. My Father, Braiden Jeffrey Tayler walked out on me and my family when I was just 3 years old. I don't remember much about him, but I do remember that he was very tall with short blonde hair and he had dark blue eyes just like mine.

I could say my life was pretty much normal. I laughed with my family, we had the most amazing family days out and holidays. I loved the fact that it was just the 3 of us all the time, I was a happy little boy and my life was perfect.

But one awful night in October 1992, that's when it all changed for me. My family got cruelly taken away from me by a murderer known as the Midnight Slasher and the events I saw unfold that night haunt me still to this very day. I guess that night my family got taken away from me meant my normal life was over and nothing would ever be the same again.

I know everyone as their life's mapped out in front of them, we all have a beginning and an end. But I feel the new life I was given after my family died wasn't the life I wanted to lead and thinking about it now... it must have just been fate.

It all began with my Sister's rubik cube I was playing with well I was sitting alone in a Police Interview Room at the Police Station in my home town of Stafford. It had been a few hours since my family had been murdered, I was told that I was the only living witness left at a murder scene by the Midnight Slasher and that had never happened before.

I got told I was a very important witness to the Midnight Slasher Case and that I was going to be interviewed by a detective. I was a 8-year-old boy, the only witness in the Midnight Slasher Case to survive an encounter with the murderer and it was extremely daunting to me... hell I was just a kid!

I remember hearing the door to the Police Interview Room opening, the door made a loud creaking noise which caught my attention right away and made me look up from my Sister's rubik cube.

That's when I first met him, the man who would change my life forever and in ways I'm quite grateful that I met him. He stood in the doorway of the interview room, he was tall with dark messy hair that covered up his eyes and in a way he crept me out.

I watched him walk into the Interview Room, he perch himself on a chair across from me at the table and put his thumb to his lips. He wore a long white sleeved shirt with blue baggy jeans, he stared at me with his dark eyes as he chewed his thumbnail and I still remember his dark eyes... it felt like he was searching every inch of my soul.

But before I begin my story I want to go back to the beginning, I want to tell you how I got away from the Midnight Slasher and the events of that night before I met him... L, the man who changed my life forever.


	2. My Once Happy Home

**Chapter 2! I updated this pretty quickly I think, but I'm on a roll and I guess that's a good thing lol This chapter is sad, I just hope it makes some sense and you will learn what happened to A's family. This chapter is very long, I kind of got carried away and I enjoyed writing it lol Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

I lay on my stomach on my Sister's bed as I ate my favourite treat... toffee. How I loved toffee, so creamy and chewy. I love the sugar rush they gave me, even more odd that I hadn't even developed diabetes from the amounts of toffee I ate and my Mum always joked to me about it.

" What does she know..." I muttered as I unwrap my last toffee and stuffed it into my mouth.

" Did you say something Aidy?" Asked my Sister.

I smiled as looked over towards my Sister sitting in front of her medium-sized television, she was playing Super Nintendo again and I have to admit it... she was a pretty good gamer for a girl. I sat up and shook my head.

" No Sammy." I said well I chewed my toffee." What are you playing?"

Sammy pulled her legs to her chest as she looked over her shoulder at me and smiled." Super Mario World, do you fancy a 2 player game with me?"

" Yeah please..." I smiled.

" Bring it on then little brother..." Chuckled Sammy.

I jumped off my Sister's bed and sat down next to her. She handed me her game-pad and I watched her grab her second game-pad from in front of her Super Nintendo. I love playing video games with my Sister, she maybe 4 years older than me but she always found time to hangout with me and moments like these always meant the world to me.

" So Aidy, are you sleeping in your secret base tonight?" Asked Sammy as she chewed her bottom lip and repeatedly pressed the A button on her game-pad as she glared at her television." Or should I just say the backyard's crappy shed..."

I looked up at my Sister sitting next to me, I watched her run her fingers through long blonde hair and let it fall over her right shoulder. My Sister Samantha looked a lot like my Mum, yet she had the same coloured eyes as me and not brown eyes like my Mum.

" Yeah, me and Maxwell are going to sleep in there tonight." I replied, I chuckled as my Sister swore at Bowser in his clown ship." Why don't you come and sleep in my secret base too."

" I don't think so Aidy, I have homework to do tonight... maybe next Saturday." Answered Sammy. " Also I have issues with spiders, that shed is like a spider magnet..."

" Yeah, I'd like that..." I laughed as I pointed towards the television and shouted." Oh Sammy watch out! Bowser is going to start bouncing in his clown ship!"

Sammy squealed as Mario got crushed under Bowser's clown ship and I watched her throw her game-pad to the bedroom floor in frustration.

" I can't fucking believe it!" Laughed Sammy, she got up from the floor and stretched her arms above her head." That's the fifth time Bowser as killed me today, come on Aidy...let's get some ice cream and watch TV or something for the rest of the afternoon before Mum gets home from work."

" I want mint chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate sauce and squirty cream." I smiled as I jumped up from the floor and wrapped my arms around my Sister's waist." Also peanuts and smarties..."

Sammy smiled down at me and ran her fingers through my hair." Anything for you little brother, that sounds like a chocolate overdose waiting to happen and I'm in for that overdose... let's make a Tayler Surprise."

" Cool! I love Tayler Surprises" I smiled." I think Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is on now, can we watch it?"

" Of course, it's my favorite show... but you can't tell anyone that I told you that." Answered Sammy.

I unwrapped my arms from around my Sister's waist and nodded my head." I'll take that secret to my grave, I'm going to let Maxwell in now for a while before Mum gets home..."

" Okay." Smiled Sammy, she took hold of my hand and led my out of her bedroom." I'll get us the ice cream well you do that and I may even see if there is any strawberry jelly left over from your birthday 2 days ago."

" I think Mum ate the last of it yesterday." I sighed as I walked down the stairs with Sister by my side." I'll go and get Maxwell now..."

Sammy let go of my hand as we stopped at the bottom of the stairs, I watched her walk through the kitchen doorway and followed after her. She turned on our Mum's little portable radio on the kitchen counter side and opened the fridge door wide as she tapped her foot to a song playing on the radio.

I chuckled to myself as I walked over towards the back door, I turned the key in the door and smiled as I opened it.

" Hey Maxwell!" I laughed as my German Shepherd dog rushed through the back door and headed towards his silver food bowl in the kitchen." I guess you want some dinner."

I watched Maxwell sit down by his bowl as he wagged his tail and tilted his head, I closed the kitchen door and walked over towards the kitchen cupboard. I took the dry dog food from the cupboard and walked over to Maxwell.

" Here we go boy." I smiled as I emptied some of the dry dog food into his bowl and placed the dry dog food bag down by his bowl." Bon appetite monsieur doggy."

" Bon travail." Laughed Sammy as she squirted the cream over the ice cream and grabbed a hand full of chopped nuts from a blue bowl on the kitchen counter side. " So you're learning French is school now, how that's going?"

" Pretty good, I'm top in my Maths class now." I smiled as I watched my Sister put away the ice cream and squirty cream back into the fridge." and I'm top in English class too."

" That's excellent." Smiled Sammy, she picked up the 2 yellow bowls from the side and turned to face me." I'm proud of you little brother, I do believe you have a really bright future. Also if you become rich, I want you to buy me and Mum a house by the beach in Los Angeles... all the works, including a swimming pool."

I smirked and looked down at the kitchen floor. My Sister wants to live in Los Angeles one day when she grows up, to be honest I do too with Mum and get away from boring old Stafford. But I'm happy here as long as I have my family with me.

" Sure, anything you want..." I chuckled.

" I'll hold you to that." Smirked Sammy." Turn the radio off and get your butt into the living room... these Tayler Surprises ain't going to eat themselves."

I watched my Sister walk through the kitchen doorway, I turned the radio off and made my way to the living room with Maxwell following close behind me. I climbed onto the old flowered sofa and leant back on it.

" Come here Maxwell." I smiled as I patted the space on the sofa next to me and grabbed a brown cushion from the sofa." Here boy..."

Maxwell jumped onto the sofa next to me and sat down, he sniffed the side of my head and licked my cheek. I rubbed his ear as I chuckled, I love my dog... he his my best friend.

" Here." Smiled Sammy, she sat down next to me on the sofa and handed me one of the yellow bowl's of ice cream." Eat it before it's melts."

I nodded and spooned some of the delicious cold ice cream into my mouth. My Sister grabbed the TV remote from the arm of the sofa and turned the Television on.

" It's starting!" I cheered as I looked towards my Sister and listened to her sing the Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles theme song.

" Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Heroes in the half shell..." Sang Sammy as she held her spoon out towards me and smiled." Ready Aidy?"

I nodded my head and held my spoon toward's her spoon as I smiled.

" Turtle Power!" Shouted me and my Sister as we clinked our spoons together.

* * *

I smiled up at my Mum as bent down she kissed my forehead. I adore my Mum, she is my everything rolled into one. I giggle as I felt her dark brown hair brush against my cheek, I shooed her away from me and licked my tongue out at her.

" Carefully Aidan, if the wind changes your cute little face will stick like that forever." Smiled my Mum.

" I think it would be an improvement if his face sticks like that..." Chuckled Sammy from the kitchen table as she did her homework and leant on her hand." We could use him as a scarecrow for your flower bed then..."

" Shut up Sammy..." I frowned.

" Samantha, just do your homework." Smiled my Mum, she ruffled up my hair and walked over towards the kitchen sink." It's nearly 9pm, so bath and bed after that."

" But Mum..." Whined Sammy." I planned to watch some horror films on TV tonight..."

I watched my Mum and Sister argue for a while, I hate when they fight over stupid little things... it's just a film after all. I shake my head as I walked towards the kitchen's back door, I opened it and Maxwell rushed past me. I closed the door behind me and walked off along a path that led to my secret base at the bottom of the garden.

" Come on Maxwell!" I yelled as I open the door to the shed and look back at my dog sniffing around some bushes near the backyard gate." Bedtime! Maxwell!"

I frowned as I watched Maxwell barking, he sat down in front of the wooden backyard gate and growled. It was not like Maxwell to behave oddly like this, maybe it was Ruby again... the fat ginger cat that always teased Maxwell rotten.

" Maxwell!" I yelled." Come on boy!"

Maxwell looked back at me and barked again.

" Stupid dog!" I yelled.

I patted my knee as I whistled to him, it was not long before he came running over to me and jumped up at me as he licked my face.

" Silly Maxwell." I laughed, I looked towards the kitchen window and waved to my Mum.

My Mum waved back at me and blew me a kiss. I pulled a face at her and watched her tie her shoulder length hair up into a bun. I love my Mum, but really... that was gross. I close my secrets base's door behind me and got ready for sleep time.

* * *

I let out a moan as I felt something wet on my cheek, I open one eye and see Maxwell whining. I push him away from me, I sat up in my blue sleeping bag and rubbed my eyes.

" What is it Maxwell?" I asked." Do you need to go for a pee?"

Maxwell walked over towards the shed's door, he scratched at it with his paws as he whined and I unzipped my sleeping bag. I got out of my sleeping bag, I walked over towards the door and opened it slowly.

" Go on then..." I yawned as I watched my dog rush out of the shed and run towards the back door of my house." No, you're not going in the house... just pee and get your butt back in the shed... Maxwell..."

I chased after him and stop when I noticed the back door to the kitchen wide open. This was really odd, my Mum always closed the door at night... she never left it open, the only time the back door was unlocked was when I was camping out.

" Mum..." I whispered.

I walked slowly through the doorway of the back door, it was dark and silent. I looked around the kitchen as I walked through it, I stopped in the doorway that led into the hallway and noticed a flicking light coming from under the Living room door. I walked slowly towards the Living room door, I held my breath as I reached for the door handle and opened the door slowly.

" Mummy..." I whispered.

I peeped my head around the door, there was a lamp on the floor and that's when I saw my Mum. She was lying on her back, he brown eyes were wide open and staring up at the ceiling. Pieces of her dark brown hair stuck to her pale skin of her face, she was still... she was dead.

I tried to hold back my tears, I covered up my mouth as I noticed blood seeping through her once white blouse... this can't be happening, it must just be a horrible dream. Any moment now she will get up of the floor and laugh at me saying it was a joke.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a blood curdling scream coming from up stairs, I looked up the dark stairs and rushed towards them.

" Samantha!." I yelled as I ran up the stairs towards my Sister's room.

I got to the top of the stairs, I stopped as I saw Samantha holding onto her door frame of her bedroom and she was screaming. I stepped forward, I stopped when I saw a man dress in a long black leather coat appear behind her and he pulled my Sister back into her bedroom.

" Samantha!" I cried, I ran along the landing and ran into her room." Let my Sister go!"

I gasped as I covered up my mouth, blood... so much blood. My Sister's was struggling as the man dragged her along the floor of her room by her blonde hair, he yellow kitty nightie was covered in blood and her dark blue eyes were wide with fear as she screamed at me.

" Aidy run!" Screamed Sammy.

I did as she said, I ran back along the landing and down the stairs. I rushed into the kitchen and out of the back door. I opened the wooden backyard gate and ran along the dark path that led towards the front garden of my house.

I looked back over my shoulder as I ran, that's when I saw him... the man dressed in the long black leather coat with a black hat on his head. I ran as fast as I could towards the iron garden gate of my front garden.

" Help me!" I Cried.

I felt myself being lifted up from the ground, the man had caught me... he threw me down onto the grass and placed his hand on my stomach. I struggled with all my might, but he was too strong... I watched him pull a knife from inside of his long black leather coat.

" No! Please!" I cried." Don't hurt me!"

" It only hurts if you struggle..." Said the man quietly as he raise the knife above his head." You were born with sin, you shall be cleansed..."

I closed my eyes tightly, I waited for the feeling of the blade cutting into my skin and that's when I heard a low growl. I opened my eyes, I saw Maxwell running towards me and the man. He jumped at the man and bit his wrist.

" Maxwell!" I cried.

I watched as my dog ragged at the man's wrist and then I saw the knife. I let out a cry as I saw the knife being stabbed into Maxwell's chest, my poor dog... he yelped and fell to the grass.

" Maxwell..." I whispered.

The man pulled his knife from my dog's chest, he looked back at me and that's when I saw his eyes... dark dead eyes. I couldn't see his face probably, his mouth was covered by a red scarf... all I could see were his dark eyes.

I let out a sob as I shuffled away from him, he got up from the grass and towered over me. He was tall, I watched him looked towards my neighbor's house and he sighed deeply.

" Today is your lucky day..." Said the man quietly, he walked slowly past me and I watched him jump over the iron gate." May god have mercy on your soul..."

The man disappear into the darkness of the night, I heard siren in the distance and all the houses in my street where I lived were all lit up with light. I was safe, the police where coming... but what about my Mum and Sister?

I looked towards Maxwell lying on the grass, he was breathing heavily and he whimpered. I crawled over towards him and placed my hand on his chest. His fur felt wet as I stroked him gently, he whimpered again and I comforted him.

" It's okay Maxwell, you are a good boy and I love you." I softly said as I rubbed my eye and let out a quiet sob." Good boy, you're my best friend and thank you for saving me... you are a brave boy..."

Maxwell's breathing got shallow, I watched as my brave dog took his last breath and I let out a loud sob. I leant my forehead on Maxwell's side and sob uncontrollable into his fur.

" Son, are you okay?" I heard a man's voice gently saying to me." Are you hurt?"

I looked up from Maxwell's side, I saw a Policeman crouched down on the other side of my dog and shook my head as I sobbed. I watched as 7 Policeman rushed down the path towards my house's open front door, I looked back towards the Policeman and held back a sob.

" M-m-my Mum and S-s-sister have been a-a-attack..." I sobbed.

I watched the Policeman get up from the grass, he held his hand out towards me and spoke gently to me.

" I know son, your neighbours called us...my name is PC Martin Jones." Said the Policeman gently." I need you to come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe and I'm afraid I need to ask you some questions. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head slightly as I took the Policeman's hand and got up from the grass. I was led away from Maxwell by my hand, I walked next to the Policeman as he led me towards his Police car and he opened the back door for me.

" Do you need any help getting into the back of the car?" Asked Martin.

I shook my head, I climbed into the back of the Police car and covered up my eyes with my hand as I let out a sob.

Martin gently pulled the seat-belt over me and clipped it into the seat-belt's buckle.

" It's okay son, you are safe now..." Said Martin gently.

I felt something being covered over me, I removed my hands from my eyes and looked down to see Martin's Police jacket covering me up. I looked up at him and spoke quietly to him as I wiped some tears from my right cheek.

" My name is Aiden Tayler..." I Said quietly to him.

" Nice to meet you Aiden..." Smiled Martin, he brushed my blonde fringe away from my eyes." Now sit tight, you'll be at the Police Station before you know it and you'll be safe."

I nodded my head as I watched him close the back door of the Police car, he walked around the car and opened the door to the driver's side.

Martin got into the Police car, I watched him close the door and put his seat-belt on.

I looked through the window of the Police car at my house, I guess this place is not my home any more... just a house of full of bloody nightmares. My happy home is no more, my Mum, Sammy and Maxwell are gone. I don't have anyone else left in this world any more, even my Dad didn't want me and left because he couldn't cope with family life.

" Goodbye..." I whisper as the Police car pulled away from my once happy home.


	3. Police Station

**Chapter 3! Sorry for the delay, work as always is keeping me away from writing chapters for my stories :( I'm not so sure about this chapter, so I hope it's makes some sense and sorry for the short chapter lol Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

I looked through the window of the police car as Martin drove me to the Police Station, it was still dark outside and my home town of Stafford was still sleeping. I brought my knees to my chest, I sighed as I thought of my Mum and Sammy.

Maybe it's my fault that they are dead, what if I didn't go out camping and just stayed in the house with my family. The back door would have never been left open and the man dressed in the long black coat wouldn't have gotten into my house. Just if... I was snapped out of my thoughts as the Police car pulled up outside of the Police Station.

" We're at the Station now Aiden." Said Martin gently, he unbuckled his belt and opened the door to his Police car." You'll be safe here, I'll arrange for you to get a change of clothes and something warm to drink."

I watched Martin get out of his Police car, he walked around to the side of the car where I was sitting and opened the door for me. I removed his black police jacket from over me. He unbuckled the seatbelt for me and stepped away from the car doorway as he smiled at me.

" Come on young man." Said Martin softly.

I climbed slowly out of the Police car, I looked down at my feet and realized I was wearing no shoes. I must have left them in my secret base back home... even though it couldn't really called home any more.

Martin offered me his hand to hold, I took his hand and he led be out-of-the-way of his Police Car's door. He closed his car's door and led me towards the entrance of the Police Station. He opened the door to the Police Station and led me inside.

I glanced around the reception area as I walked with Martin, it was a small room... very plan white walls with grey plastic chairs lined along one side of the wall and some posters suck on a bulletin board. He led me towards the reception desk, there were piles of folders on it and a young blonde haired woman sitting behind the desk.

" Hello." Smiled the Woman.

" Hello Rachel." Smiled Martin, he took his Police cap off and hung his Police jacket over a pile of folders." I'm here with Aiden, he as been brought into Police custody until the detective who wants to interview him gets here and I need someone to find him some clean clothes as well."

I watched as Rachel got up from her chair behind the desk, she walked around the desk to me and crouched down in front of me." Hello there Aiden, my name is Rachel and I'm going to look after you. Would you like to come with me and I'll find you some clean clothes wear."

I looked down at my racing car Pajamas, there were blood stains smeared across my top and I nodded my head slightly. I let go of Martin's hand and let out a quiet sob as I covered up my eyes.

" Come on little man..." Said Rachel softly as she got up from in front of me and placed her hand gently on my shoulder." We'll get you cleaned up..."

I nodded my head again as Rachel led me towards a side door near her desk, she opened the door and led me along a corridor to a small bathroom. I watched as she grabbed a large white t-shirt from a chair and a plastic bag.

" Okay sweetie, now I need you to take off your pajamas and put them into this plastic bag." Said Rachel softy, she held the plastic bag towards me and smiled." We have to preserve any DNA that was left by the assailant..."

I took the plastic bag from her hand, I knew what she was talking about... I've seen it so many times in crime movies. I sighed as I pulled my top over my head and put it inside the plastic bag. I removed my pajama bottoms and quickly stuffed them inside the bag.

Rachel took the plastic bag from me and handed me the large white t-shirt." I'm sorry that we have nothing in your size Aiden, we don't normally get children being brought into Police custody and I hope you will be okay just wearing this t-shirt for now."

I put the large t-shirt on quickly and looked down at myself. It was huge on me, it looked more like a dress on me than a t-shirt... but I guess it's better than just standing around in my pants.

" Oh what's this?" Asked Rachel, she picked something up from the floor and held it towards me." Does this belong to you?"

I looked at the rubik cube in her hand, I nodded as I remembered Sammy giving it to me a few hours before she was taken away from me. I must have put it in my pajama pocket before I fell asleep in my secret base.

" Yeah, my Sister gave it to me to play with before she ..." I said quietly.

Rachel's face sadden as I took my Sister's rubik cube from her hand and held it towards my chest. I guess this object in my hand is the only thing I have left of my Sister now.

" It's okay sweetie, come with me now... I'll take you to the Interview Room you'll be questioned in and get you something warm to drink." Said Rachel softly to me." Would you like anything to eat?"

I shook my head, I've got more important thing on my mind than food and at this very moment I'm more worried about what will happen to me now that my family had been... murdered.

Rachel took my hand, she led me out of the bathroom with the plastic bag with my pajamas in it and walked me back down the corridor. She stopped at a door and opened it.

" Take a seat in here Aiden, I'll be back in a while with a warm drink for you." Smiled Rachel as she let go of my hand." We have hot chocolate, tea, coffee or hot milk..."

I stepped into the Interview Room, there was a table and two chairs in the middle of the room. I looked towards a wall of the room, there was a large mirror on the wall. I'm not stupid, I've watched enough crime movies to know someone was probably watching me from another room on the other side of the mirror.

" Aiden?" Asked Rachel.

" Hot milk..." I answered.

I walked towards the table and sat down at it. I looked back at the door of the room and watched Rachel close it. I pulled my knees to my chest, I rested my forehead on my knees and closed my eyes. I sat in silence as thoughts ran through my head of my family, I saw my Mum sitting with Sammy on the old couch in the living room watching some girly films on the television and how I use to turned the film off half way through the films at the good parts. I wish I could go back to moments like those... I'm going to miss them.

It was not long before Rachel returned with a plastic cup of hot milk for me, she placed it down on the table and left me alone again in the Interview Room. I sighed and swung my legs off the chair as I began to swivel part of my Sister's rubik cube.

I sat and concentrated on matching up the colours of the rubik cube, I'm not sure what time it was and for some reason it felt like I'd been in this Interview Room forever. I heard the door to the Interview Room opening, the door made a loud creaking sound which caught my attention right away and made me look up from my rubik cube.

I saw a teenage boy standing in the doorway of the Interview Room, he was quite tall with dark messy hair that covered up his eyes and his standing posture was weird. He seemed to be hunched over and even more weird, where were his shoes?

I watched him walk into the Interview Room, he perch himself on a chair across from me at the table and put his thumb to his lips. He wore a long white sleeved shirt with blue baggy jeans, he stared at me with his dark eyes as he chewed at his thumbnail. His dark eyes, it felt like he was searching every inch of my soul...

I swallowed hard as I looked back down at my Sister's rubik cube in my hands and continued to solve the colorful puzzle.

" I see that you enjoy a puzzle." Said the teenage boy.

I sightly nodded my head as I swiveled part of the rubik cube, his voice sounded emotionless and bored. He kind of looked like a Panda, pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. Maybe he was one of though's hybrids I learnt about in Science class at school. Like Zeedonk, a cross between a Zebra and a Donkey.

" I always found the rubik cube to be quite logical, matching different colors through turning parts of a square... It's quite challenging." Said the teenager." Yet I see you have solved 3 of the colors of the rubiks cube so far, now I'm wondering what is your method in solving the last part of the puzzle..."

I glanced up from my rubik cube at the messy dark-haired man, he seemed to be up himself in a way and what's with the thumbnail chewing? A bad habit I guess. I ignored him and continued to solve the rubik cube puzzle.

" Memory..." I answered quietly.

" Memory?" Asked the teenage boy.

" My Sister Sammy once told me that the way to solve puzzles is to memorize the pattens, if you know the method of the puzzle... then you'll have no problems solving it." I answered as I placed the rubik cube down on the table in front of me and sniffled."It's very easy when you understand the problem..."

" Impressive." Said the teenage boy, he stepped of the chair he was sitting on and walked over to my side as he analyzed the rubik cube on the table." You seen to have some intelligence, I believe you should accompany me and my assistant Watari to the Hotel we are staying in. I do believe that there is a 5% chance that you may be of some use in my investigation."

I looked down at my lap, do I really want to go to a Hotel with two complete strangers? And what did he mean by some use? I know he wants to interview me, but I don't even know his name or even if I'll be safe with this guy.

" I know the situation you are in is quite daunting, you are a 6-year-old boy who just lost his family in a tragic way." Said the teenage boy, he picked up my rubik cube from the table and held it in front of his face." I too lost my family in a tragic way."

I looked up at the dark-haired man, he looked like he was deep in thought and now I'm wonder how he lost his family.

"Aiden, will you accompany me and my assistant Watari to the Hotel?" Asked the teenage boy, he placed my Sister's rubik cube down on the table and put his hands into his blue baggy jean pockets." You will be safe in my custody."

" Okay..." I whispered.

"Watari, I'm ready to leave now with Aiden." Said the teenager loudly as he looked towards the mirror on the wall.

" Oh course sir." Answered a male's voice.

I jumped up from the chair as I heard a male's voice fill the Interview Room, I guess someone was watching me after all from behind the mirror. The dark-haired man looked down at me and stared at me with his dark eyes.

" Don't forget your rubik cube, I do believe it holds some importance to you and it would be a pity if it got left in this room." Said the teenage boy, he turned towards the door of the room and watched it open." We will be leaving right away."

I quickly grabbed my Sister's rubik cube from the table, I pulled it to my chest and looked towards the door. An old man with grayish-white hair and blue eyes walked into the room. He was dressed smartly in a black suit and wore glasses.

" The car is ready sir." Said the old man.

" Thank you Watari." replied the teenager, he looked back down at me and put his thumb to his lips." Are you ready Aiden?"

I slightly nodded my head as I looked towards Watari and then to the dark-haired man." Can I ask you question please..."

" Yes, what is your question Aiden?" Asked teenager, he chewed his thumbnail and sighed." Please be quick..."

" What is your name?" I asked.

I watched as the dark-haired teenager walked over towards the door of the room, he stopped in the doorway and looked back at me over his shoulder with a small smile appearing under his thumb." My name is L."

" L..." I whispered to myself.

I watched L leave the Interview Room and looked towards Watari. He smiled kindly at me as he put his hat on his head and held his hand out towards me.

" You will be safe with me and L." Smiled Watari." Also you will be much more comfortable in the hotel room than this Interview Room."

I nodded my head as I took hold of Watari's hand and walked out of the Interview Room with him.


	4. Questioning

**Chapter 4! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy writing my other stories and never got round to finishing this chapter :( I'm not to sure about this chapter, so I hope it's makes some sense and you'll get to learn more about The Midnight Slasher lol Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**The church in this story is based on a real church that I seen, I like the town of Stafford and I've visited it many times lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

I lay on a king size bed in a hotel bedroom, I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I'd been in this room for hours by myself, I tried to sleep but the images of my Sister covered in blood and her screaming at me to run haunted me each time I closed my eyes.

" Aidy run!" Echoed my Sister's voice in my head.

I rolled over on my side and closed my eye tightly. My Sister was so frightened, I wish I could have done something to save her and not run away like a coward. I snapped open my eyes as some sunlight crept through a little gap in the orange coloured curtains... it must have been the afternoon by now.

I heard a knocked at the door, I heard the door creak as it opened slowly and a dim light crept into the bedroom. I jumped up in my bed and watched as Watari walked into the bedroom. He carried a silver tray with a plate of toast on it and a glass of pure orange juice.

" Good afternoon Master Aiden, it's 12:35pm and L wishes to question you when you have eaten your breakfast..." Smiled Watari, he placed the tray down on the bedside table and picked my Sister's rubik cube from the floor." We shall be waiting for you in the living room, please join us when you are ready."

I took the rubiks cube from his hand and nodded my head at him. I watched him leave the room, I quickly drank the glass of pure orange juice and took a few bites of my toast. I got out of bed, used the bathroom and walked towards the door of the bedroom. I slowly opened it and peeped from behind the door.

" Aiden, I see that you are awake..." I heard a voice say from the living room.

I closed the bedroom door behind me and looked around the living room. I noticed L perched on a white sofa near a coffee table, I walked over towards him and put my hands behind my back as I walked.

" Yes..." I nodded.

I sat down on the sofa next to him and cupped my hands together as I looked up at him. His hair was still messy, I guess he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday and now I'm wondering if he as had a wash or even slept.

"Aiden, I need to question you about the night your Mother and Sister were murdered..." Said L, he put finger tip to his bottom lip and looked at me from the corner of his dark eyes." But I need to you to be brave and lock away your emotions. You have to keep a clear mind and your senses about you well I discuss the case with you..."

I nodded my head and looked away from his gaze.

" On the 16th of October, did you notice anything suspicious?" Asked L.

" Well, I remember my dog Maxwell barking at the back gate before I went into my secret base... he was acting oddly..." I said quietly.

" Interesting..." Mutter L." I believe your dog may have given you a warning..."

" What do you mean?" I asked, I looked back up at L and chewed my lip.

" I believe that The Midnight Slasher may have watched your house, yet I have my suspicions that he watched each of his victim's homes before he struck..." Answered L.

" What do you mean?" I asked again.

" The Midnight Slasher chooses its victims very carefully, But with your help Aiden I think a may gain some new insight to this case." Answered L.

" How can I help?" I asked.

" Aiden, you're the only person to survive an encounter with The Midnight Slasher." Replied L, he got up from the white sofa he was sitting on and picked a photograph up from the coffee table." The Midnight Slasher is a dangerous Serial Killer..."

" Serial Killer?" I asked.

" Yes, 10 people have been murdered in the past 3 weeks which now makes this person a Serial Killer." Answered L, he held the photograph towards me and put his thumb to his lips." Aiden, this is a photograph of the 3rd victim and I would like to ask you if you recognize this young woman in the photograph..."

I took the photograph from his hand and looked at it carefully. The young woman had bright green eyes, long wavy brown hair and she wore plain white dress with a silver cross necklace around her neck. I concentrated hard on the silver cross necklace, I've seen that necklace somewhere before... but where?

" This is the third victim of The Midnight Slasher, her name is Bethany Summers. She was 19 years old student studying a degree in Childcare at Staffordshire University. She was murdered on the 24th of November at her home after midnight just like your Mother and Sister. Her body was found in the bathroom by her 13-year-old Brother next to the bathtub at 1:35pm." Said L.

I chewed my bottom lip as I stared at the young woman in the photograph, that necklace looked so familiar... but I can't place it. So I continued to listen to L talking well I stared at the photograph.

" She sustained 35 lacerations to her upper part of her torso, an artery was cut in her neck area which caused her death." Said L.

I looked up L and watched him perch himself back on the sofa next to me. He looked down at me next to him as he chewed his thumbnail and sighed.

" She was a very intelligent woman with a bright future a head of her, she volunteered at a church called St. Chad's Church and ran a Sunday school after Sunday morning services..." Continued L.

" St. Chad's Church..." I gasped.

That was it! That's where I've seen that silver cross necklace before, she was mine and my Sister's Sunday School teacher.

" Aiden, is there something wrong?" Asked L.

" I recognise the woman from the photograph, she was a teacher at the Sunday School me and Sister go to, my Mum had tea with the parents of the other children who went to Sunday School with us and Father Theodore use to join the parents for afternoon tea well we attended the lesson..." I replied.

" I believe that you may have found a link between your family and Bethany Summers..." Muttered L, he leant forward and took another three photograph from the coffee table." Aiden, will you please take a look at these photographs of 3 other victims of The Midnight Slasher and see if you recognize any of them in the photographs..."

I took the three photographs from L's hand, I looked at the first photo and gasped. The old woman in the photograph... I knew her too! She had white hair tied up into a bun with blue earrings and a silver cross necklace just like Miss Summers wore.

" I'm guessing from your reaction that you recognise Nora Winters, she was the 2nd victim along with her husband James Arthur Winters who would be the 1st victim..." Said L, he took one of the photographs from my hand and held it up in front of me." This is 4th victim, her name is Grace Winters and as you may guess she's related to the Winters family. Grace Winters is the young Granddaughter of Nora and James Winters..."

I nodded my head and looked at the girl in the photograph. This Grace looked around my Sister's age and wore the same silver cross necklace as the other victims.

" Aiden, may I ask if your Mother or your Sister received a silver cross necklace like that other victims in the last 3 weeks?" Asked L." I believe there is a 85% chance that there is a link between the church, the victims of The Midnight Slasher and the silver cross necklaces..."

I shrugged my shoulders, I slid from the white sofa and placed the photographs down on the coffee table. I'm a 6-year-old boy involved is a murder case, I'm staying with a strange man and an older gentleman. I wish my Mum and Sammy were here...

" My 85% chance just plummeted down to 70%, yet I believe the church of St. Chad's is still involved somehow with this case and I've even come to the conclusion that the Midnight Slasher may attend the church service on a Sunday..." Said L, he placed the photograph down on a pile of folders and stepped down off the sofa." I need to investigate more into this church. Aiden, do you know if there is an evening service held at the church this evening?"

" Yeah, they have services at 6pm on Sundays..." I answered.

" Watari, we shall be attending church this evening with Aiden..." Said L, he put his thumb to his lips and began to chew his thumbnail." I believe that this maybe a good opportunity for the case..."

I looked towards Watari, I watched him give L a slight nod of his head as he walked towards us with a silver tray with a pot of tea and 2 teacups on it. He placed the tray down on the coffee table and patted the top of my head.

" I shall make some arrangements for Master Aiden here, he will need some new clothes to wear if we plan to go to church this evening and maybe some other items he will need well he stays with us too." Smiled Watari.

I looked up at L standing next to me, he looked down at me as he chewed his thumbnail and slightly nodded. I turned my attention back to Watari, he took his hat from a hat stand near the door and I watched him leave the hotel room.

" Aiden, would you care to join me for afternoon tea?" Asked L.

I nodded my head and sat back down on the sofa. I watched as L poured the tea into the two teacups on the tray, he perched himself back on the sofa next to me and picked a sugar cube from a glass bowl on the coffee table.

" Aiden, have you ever noticed anyone peculiar at the church services you have attended?" Asked L.

I shook my head as I watched L roll the sugar cube between his finger and thumb.

" I see, this maybe a good opportunity for me to analysis people at the church service..." Muttered L, he dropped 11 sugar cubes into his tea and poured some milk into his teacup." Aiden, can you think of anyone who attends the morning and evening service without fail?"

I looked down at my bare feet and sighed. The only people I can think of who is there each Sunday without fail is Father Theodore, the flower arranger Mrs Smith and the church organist Jack.

" Aiden?" Asked L.

I looked up from my feet and looked towards L sitting next to me on the sofa." I can think of 3 people, but one of them is a really old woman..."

" Hmm, age is no matter... " Sighed L, he picked up his teacup from the tray and took a slurp of his tea." Please state their names and roles at the church..."

" Well, there is Father John Theodore who is the vicar at St. Chad's Church. Then there is Mrs Smith who is the flower arranger at the church and Jack who is the organist for the church..."

" Father John Theodore? " Muttered L, he placed his teacup back down on the tray and put his thumb to his lips." So Theodore is his surname and not his first name. I believe there maybe a chance of him becoming a suspect in this case..."

" But he's a vicar, he his a good and kind person..." I frowned.

" Sometimes the followers of god can stray from the path of righteousness..." Sighed L.

I watched as he got up from the sofa, he walked towards a window and put his hands into his jean pockets. I slid from the sofa and followed him towards the window. I got onto my tip toes as I peeped over the window sill and looked over the city of Stafford.

" Aiden, do you know Jack's surname?" Asked L.

" No..." I answered as I looked up at him standing next to me." I don't know much about him..."

" I see..." Sighed L, he looked at me and gave me a small smile." I believe we may have found another suspect in this case, I believe with your help I will crack this case and bring The Midnight Slasher to Justice..."

I smiled up at L and slightly nodded my head. I liked the word Justice he just used, that's what I want for my Mum, my Sister and the other innocent victims of The Midnight Slasher... Justice.


	5. Church

**Chapter 5! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy writing chapters for my other stories and never got round to updating this one :( I'm not really sure about this chapter, it took me a while to write it and I'm not sure how L would act in a Church or if he would even go into one lol Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**Sorry if this story is going slow, it should get more interesting when A gets to The Wammy House and I think A needs some love lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

I walked hand in hand with Watari up the gravelly path of Saint Chad's Church, I stopped when I noticed the big arched stain glass windows of the Church and looked up at them. The Church was lit up with white lights, the colours of the stain glass windows shone brightly in the darkness of the night and organ music could be heard playing from inside the Church.

I looked over my shoulder as I heard footsteps shuffling along the gravelly path, I watched as L walked towards us and turned my attention back towards the Church.

" Aiden, I want you to analysis each person inside the Church and keep your wits about yourself..." Sighed L as he stopped next to me and put his finger tip to his lips." I believe that there is a 75% chance that The Midnight Slasher may attend Sunday Service or maybe part of the Church community in general..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

I walked between L and Watari towards the Church. We walked up the stone steps and through the wooden doorway of Saint Chad's Church. I watched as Watari removed his hat from his head, he held his hat towards his chest and smiled at Father Theodore standing at the near the end pew.

" I believe we should sit near the back of the Church, I'll be able to analysis each person who enters and leaves the Church." Said L.

Watari let go of my hand, he walked between two pews near the back of the Church and sat down.

I followed after Watari and sat down next to him. I watched as L perched himself next to me on the pew, he took a red lollipop from his blue jean pocket and removed the plastic wrapper from it.

It was not long before the Sunday Service began. I watched Father Theodore opened up his Bible, he placed it down on top of a large book on a gold eagle book stand and smiled as he looked around the Church.

Father Theodore was a kind looking man, he was tall with short dark brown hair and light green eyes. He was dressed in black and white robes with a black scarf around his neck. I listened as he spoke loud and clearly about the victims of The Midnight Slasher.

" Of lately there as been a lot of loss in the community, it saddens me that so many people from family's who attend this Church have been taken away so cruelly from their loved ones and left with an empty space in their life's..."

I looked down at the white hoody I was wearing and sighed. My Sister Sammy use to wear a hoody like this one, it felt so weird sitting in this Church without my family and giggling with my Sister as we messed around through the service.

I looked up from my hoody and watched Father Theodore lighting some white candles on the Alter Table at the front of the Church. I stood up as I heard the organist beginning to play the organ and listened to people around me singing a Hymn to the music of the organ. I noticed that L didn't stand or sing along to the Hymn, he just stayed perched on the pew and eat his red lollipop.

The song ended and we all sat back down on the pews.

" I would like everyone in this Church to take a moment to remember our lost friends and family." Said Father Theodore, he picked his Bible up from the gold eagle book stand and looked down at it in his hands." If everyone would lower their heads and speak the Lord's Pray with me..."

I watched people around me lower their heads, I looked towards L and frowned at him as he continued to eat his lollipop. I lowered my head and cupped my hands together.

" Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven..." Said Father Theodore.

I listened as the rest of the people in the church spoke the Lords Prayer with Father Theodore, I looked at Watari sitting next to me and watched him quietly saying the pray with the rest of people. I looked at L perched next to me on the pew, he had his lollipop hanging from his lips and stared straight ahead. I closed my eyes and cupped my hands back together as I joined in the pray with everyone else in the church.

" Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses..." I muttered.

I snapped my eyes open wide as I heard a familiar male's voice from the pew behind me, I looked up from my cupped hands and slowly looked over my shoulder. There was a man dressed in a long black buttoned up leather coat with a red scarf hiding his face sitting behind me, he wore a black fedora hat and black leather gloves.

" Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris; et ne nos inducas in tentationem..." Said the man.

I listened to his voice, It sounded so familiar... if only I could see his hidden face. I looked towards his gloved hands and noticed rosary beads hanging from them as he prayed. I looked up from his hands and froze when my blue eyes meet the man's dark dead eyes.

" Sed libera nos a malo. Amen..." Whispered the man.

It was him, he was here in the Church... The Midnight Slasher!

" May god have mercy on your soul..." Whispered the man.

I gasped as everyone around me stood up, I grabbed hold of L's arm and tugged at his white shirt sleeve to get his attention. I looked back behind me and froze when the man was no longer there. Where had he gone?

" Aiden, is there something wrong?" Asked L.

" He was here!" I yelled.

" Who?" Asked L.

" The Midnight Slasher!" I yelled.

I jumped from the pew and pulled at L's shirt sleeve. I glanced around the Church, I noticed that everyone around me was staring at me and I let go of his shirt sleeve. I heard people whispering around me, I felt warm tears rolling down my cheeks and rushed past L. I ran down the aisle of the Church towards the large wooden doors, I reached for the handle of the door and pulled at it.

" Aiden..." I heard L saying calmly from behind me.

I let go of the door handle, I fell to my knees and covered up my eyes with my hands as I let out a low sob. I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder, I looked up from my hands and saw Watari smiling kindly down at me.

" He was here!" I sobbed.

" No one left the through the entrance of the Church, which means if The Midnight Slasher was sitting behind you and that would mean he still would be in the Church somewhere...' Said L.

" Is everything alright here gentlemen?" I heard a male's voice ask.

Watari helped me up from the floor, he placed his hand on my shoulder as I wiped tears away from my cheeks and watched Father Theodore walking down the aisle towards us. He stopped next to L and closed his Bible he was holding in his hands.

" Yes..." Said L.

I watched as L turned his attention to Father Theodore, he stared at him and chewed at his lollipop.

" Aiden Tayler isn't it?" Asked Father Theodore, he slightly bent over and held his hand out towards me as he smiled kindly at me." I'm surprised you're here after your tragic loss, I'm truly sorry about your Mother and Sister. They were lovely people, they didn't deserve what happened to them..."

" Why did God let them die?" I asked.

Father Theodore stood up straight and smiled kindly at me." God works in mysterious ways my child..."

" Father Theodore, I believe that man and not God worked in mysterious ways in this case..." Said L, he put his hands in his jean pockets and looked back down the aisle of the Church." Yet I believe that God listens to the guilty and ignores the innocent. Well man takes the innocent without any reason..."

" That's quite a bold statement for a young man..." Said Father Theodore.

" Father Theodore, may I question you in private?" Asked L, he looked back at Father Theodore and place his finger tip on his bottom lip." It is of great importance that..."

" May I ask what you would like to question me about?" Interrupted Father Theodore, he opened up his Bible as he turned away from L and looked back down the aisle." As you can see I'm in the middle of Evening Service and I'll like to continue it if you would let me..."

" I would like to question you about the victims of The Midnight Slasher." Said L as he stared at Father Theodore and sighed." I'm working closely with the Stafford Police Department on The Midnight Slasher case at this moment and I would be grateful for your coöperation. Watari, if you would please show Father Theodore your Police Badge."

I watched as Watari took a Police Badge from inside of his black suit jacket, he held it up in front of him and smiled at Father Theodore.

" Very well, if you would please wait in my private quarters over there I will be willing to answer your questions after the service..." Said Father Theodore as he slightly nodded his head over towards a door near the entrance of the Church." Now if you would please excuse me..."

I watched as Father Theodore walked off back down the aisle, I felt someone gently take my hand and looked up to see Watari smiling down at me. He led me towards the private quarters of Father Theodore, he opened the door and led me into the room.

Watari stopped me when he noticed a young blonde shaggy haired man sitting on the floor well he screwed a leg onto a wooden chair base, I watched as he looked up from the chair leg at us and smiled.

" Hey, can I help you guys?" Asked the young man.

" Good even young man, we've been told to wait in Father Theodore's private quarters until the service is over." Smiled Watari, I watched him take his Police Badge from the inside of suit jacket and held it up to the young man." We're investigating The Midnight Slasher case..."

" Oh cool, that Serial Killer who's all over the news lately..." Said the young man as he turned his attention back to the chair's leg and continued to screw the leg back into the chair." But you know, not for the victims though..."

" Indeed..." Nodded Watari, he put the Police Badge back inside his suit jacket and let go of my hand. " May I ask if you knew any of the victims?"

" Of course, they all attended here for Christmas Masses and other stuff like that..." Answered the young man, he got up from the floor and wiped his hand on his black t-shirt." I dated Bethany Summers for a while, she was a lovely girl..."

" How long did you and Miss Summers date for?" Asked Watari.

" Not for long, for about 7 months..." Answered the young man.

I listened to Watari question the young man for a while. The young man's name was Alex Chambers, he was 18 years old and he worked at the Church as a Janitor. I looked over to where L was standing on other side of the room and sighed. I watched him take a book from a bookshelf, he opened it and ran his finger tip along the pages inside the book. He closed the book and place it back on the shelf.

" Don't mess with those!" I heard Alex say with panic in his voice.

I quickly turned my attention back to Alex and watched him rush over towards L. He stood between the bookshelf and L. I tilted my head as the Alex stumbled backwards into the bookcase and I noticed something shiny fall from the bookshelf. I walked over towards it, I gasped as I saw a silver cross necklace on the floor and picked it up.

" Aiden, may I asked what you have found?" Asked L.

I opened up my hand and held it towards L. I watched his dark eyes grow wide as he stared at the necklace in my hand, he took it from my hand and held it up in front of his face.

" Interesting..." Mumbled L.

" Is it like one of the necklaces from the photographs?" I asked.

" Yes, well spotted..." Answered L, he looked over at Watari and slightly nodded his head at him.

I watched Watari walked over towards us as he took a plastic evidence bag from his suit pocket, he opened it and held it towards L.

" What are you doing?" Asked Alex.

L dropped the necklace into the plastic evidence bag, he put his thumb to his lips and turned his attention back to Alex." I believe we may have found a clue, this type of necklace was worn by The Midnight Slasher's victims and may hold the key to solving The Midnight Slasher case."

" You can't take it, that's God's property!" Frowned Alex.

" God does not exist, so how could he own property?" Asked L.

I noticed a small smile starting to appear under L's thumb, I tried to hold back a chuckle and turned away from them. I covered up my mouth and saw Father Theodore walking through the private room's doorway with his Bible in his hand.

" Now gentleman, how may I help you?" Asked Father Theodore.

" Father Theodore!" I heard Alex say as he barged pass me and walked over towards Father Theodore." They are stealing property from the Church!"

" Hush now Alex, you know what happens when you get worked up..." Sighed Father Theodore, he placed his hands on Alex's shoulders and smiled." Why don't you go and help Mrs Smith prepare the Church for tomorrows service..."

" But..." Frowned Alex.

Father Theodore removed his hands from Alex's shoulders and smiled." Go..."

I watched as Alex grumbled somethings under his breath as he stormed out of the private room, I felt someone take hold of my hand and looked up to see Watari smiling down at me.

" My apologies for Alex's behave, he can be a little over traumatic at times." Sighed Father Theodore, he placed his Bible down on a side table by an old styled Victorian chair and sat down on it." Now how may I help you?"

" I would like to question you about the victims of The Midnight Slasher." Said L, he walked over towards a chair at a table and perched himself on it." You knew the victims personally if I'm right..."

" Yes, most of the people who come to my church I have known for many years." Said Father Theodore, he cupped his hands together and rested them on his lap." I even christened young Aiden here and his Sister."

" Really? How long have you been the Vicar for Saint Chad's Church?" Asked L.

" Yes, I've been the Vicar for this Church for nearly 20 years now." Answered Father Theodore.

" I see, may I ask about James and Nora Winters." Said L, he put his thumb to his lips and began to chew at his thumbnail." When was the last time you saw them?"

" The last time I saw them was the day before they were murdered." Answered Father Theodore, he rubbed his chin with his hand and sighed." Nora and James delivered some flowers for the Church from the Florist they owned."

" That would have been on the 21st of September, am I correct?" Asked L.

" Yes." Answered Father Theodore.

" What about Bethany Summers, when did you last have contacted with her?" Asked L.

" It would have been the day before she died too." Answered Father Theodore.

" That would have been the 24th of September? What was the relationship between Bethany Summers and Alex Chambers like?" Asked L.

" Yes, I'm not to sure about their relationship..." Answered Father Theodore, he got up from his chair and walked over towards a small wooden wardrobe." From what I saw they were happy... for a while."

" For a while?" Asked L.

" Yes, Alex became clingy and obsessive..." Answered Father Theodore, he opened the wardrobe's door and sighed." She broke up with him I believe in the Summer."

" I see..." Mutter L, he stepped off the chair and put his hands in his jean pockets." And what about Grace Winters, did you know her well?"

" Oh course, Grace was a lovely girl and help out on many occasion with fairs." Answered Father Theodore, he removed his black shoes and placed them inside the wardrobe." I christened her and married her parents in this very Church."

" What about Lily and Samantha Tayler? When did you last see them?" Asked L.

" Probably a week ago at Sunday Service." Answered Father Theodore.

" Probably?" Asked L.

" May I ask how old are you?" Asked Father Theodore, he removed his long black scarf from around his neck and carefully folded it up." You seem rather young to be working for the Police Department."

" Is my age of importance to you?" Asked L.

" In a way yes, now if you would please excuse me. I've got a few things to take care of this evening..." Sighed Father Theodore.

" I see..." Mumbled L, he looked over at me and Watari." There is just one more thing I would like to ask you before we leave."

" And what is that?" Asked Father Theodore.

" Have you ever given any of the victims of The Midnight Slasher a silver cross necklace before?" Asked L.

I watched as Father Theodore dropped his black scarf to the floor, he turned to face L and stared at him with a look of surprise on his face.

" I would like you to leave now..." Said Father Theodore, he walked over towards L and stopped in front of him." I think you have overstayed you're welcome, it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope you find The Midnight Slasher very soon."

L slightly nodded his head at Father Theodore, me and Watari followed after him out of the private room. We walked behind him as we made our way to the entrance of the Church, L stopped near the entrance and put his thumb to his lips.

" May I ask what is wrong?" Asked Watari.

" I believe that Father Theodore is hiding something..." Answered L, he looked down the aisle of the Church and sighed." I also believe that Alex Chambers may know more about the silver cross necklace we found, I would like you Watari do a background check on him when we get back to the Hotel and I would like a copy of any medical files you can find on him."

" I will get right on it sir." Smiled Watari

We walked through the entrance of the Church, I shivered as the cold evening air hit me and looked up at L walking hunched over next to me.

" L, can I ask how old you are?" I asked.

" Is it important for you to know my age?" Asked L.

" No, but I'm interesting in knowing now..." I sighed.

L looked down at me and sighed." Fine, I'm 13 years old..."

" No way!" I gasped as I watched L walk ahead of me and Watari.


	6. You Shall Be Known As A, My Alternative

**Chapter 6! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy writing chapters for Beyond This Love and Eva Birthday is on hold for a while lol I've still got doubts about this story, I'm not sure which direction it's going yet and this style of writing is new to me lol Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story.**

**Sorry if this story is going slow, that's why I've done a little time skip so it will get closer to The Wammy House parts and I hope you're enjoying this story so far. **

**R&R?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**23rd of December 1992**

I sat on a blue padded wooden chair near the hotel's bedroom window, I sighed as I looked out of the window and watched the snow fall from the dark sky. I sniffled as I pulled my knees to my chest, I picked a photograph frame up from the chair's arm next to me and looked down at it in my hand.

I smiled as I looked a the photograph in the frame, it was a photo of my Mum, Sammy and me. It had been 2 months and 8 days since The Midnight Slasher had murdered my family. I miss them a lot, this would be my first Christmas without them.

Watari had arranged my Mum and Sister's funeral. It was a small service, just a quiet gathering at a crematorium with 2 bunches of red roses on top of their coffins and many lit candles around the crematorium. Watari had also arranged for Maxwell's ashes to be put inside my Sister's coffin, at least she wouldn't be alone in there and Maxwell would protect my family in Heaven. No one came to the service, Watari had told me that it was best to keep it quiet and just keep it between the 3 of us. Me, Watari and L were the only people to attend their service.

Watari had taken me back to my family home 3 weeks ago to collect a few of my belongings and clothes. I didn't really want to go back to that place, but he told me it would be okay and that I could take anything I wanted from my bedroom. I didn't take much from my room, I took my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle action figures, an old collar that belonged to Maxwell and some photographs of my family.

I placed my feet down on the floor, I got up from the chair and walked over towards the bedside table. I placed the photo frame on the bedside table, I sighed and put my hands in my jean pockets as I looked over my shoulder at the bedroom's door.

L had told me that 2 days ago The Midnight Slasher had murdered a 8-year-old boy, he didn't say much about him or even told me the boy's name. He told me not to leave the hotel room without Watari or look at any of the case file folders he sometimes left open on the coffee table near the sofa. I think he hiding something from me, but I'm not sure what yet...

I sighed and walked back towards the window. I climbed up onto the window sill this time, I leant back against the wall of the window and pulled my knees to my chest. I continued to watch the snow fall, I looked down into the dimly lit street and noticed a snowman on the pavement across the street from the hotel. I smiled as I remembered a memory of when me and Sammy had made a snowman in our back garden. I can still hear Sammy's voice inside my head...

**_" Aidey, what are you doing?" She asked._**

**_" I'm making our snowman a wife." I answered. _**

**_" But why?" She asked. _**

**_" He may get lonely like Mummy does at times..." I sighed. _**

**_"That's really sweet of you, but it's a snowman and I think he would be more happy with a snow dog." She smiled. _**

**_"Will you help me make a snow dog?" I asked. _**

**_" Sure, Maxwell!" She yelled. _**

**_" Why are you calling Maxwell?" I asked. _**

**_" He's going to model for us..." She smiled. _**

**_"But Maxwell will not keep still, he likes playing in the snow..." I frowned. _**

I closed my eyes and smiled as I pictured Maxwell running out of the back door of our house. He ran over towards Sammy, he jumped up at her and wagged his tail. She rubbed him behind his ears and cooed over him as she laughed.

**_" Who's a good boy?!" She smiled. _**

**_" I'm a good boy!" I answered. _**

**_" Shut up Aidey!" She lau__ghed_.**

**_" Make me!" I smirked. _**

I laughed a bit to myself as I pictured Sammy chasing after me around our back garden, she tackled to me to the ground and stuffed some snow down the back of my coat.

**_" Stop! It's so cold!" I laughed. _**

**_" Tell me I'm the best Sister in all the world!" She laughed. _**

**_" No!" I smiled. _**

**_" Oh no!" She gasped. _**

**_" What's wrong?" I asked. _**

**_" Maxwell just peed up the snowman!" She laughed. _**

" Aiden, would you please get away from the window..." I heard a L's voice say.

" What?" I muttered.

I opened my eyes and looked over towards the bedroom door. I saw L standing in the doorway of the room, I watched him walk slightly hunched over towards me and sighed. He perched on the blue padded wooden chair near the window, he put his thumb to his lips and stared at me.

" The window, I believe it's not safe for you to be sitting there..." Sighed L.

" Why not?" I asked.

" Aiden, would you please not question me and do as I say..." Said L, he turned his gaze towards the window and sighed." You are not safe sitting by the window."

" Why am I not safe by the window?" I asked.

L turned his gaze towards me, he chewed at this thumbnail as he sighed and stepped down from the chair." I will tell you if you get away from the window..."

I did as L said, I jumped down from the window sill and walked over towards the bed. I sat on the edge of bed and cupped my hands together. He walked towards the window and looked out of it.

" Aiden, I believe that you are no longer safe in mine and Watari's custody..." Said L, he put his hands into his blue jean pockets and looked over at me." I have arranged for you to be sent to Winchester, you will be staying at an orphanage owned by Watari and living there from now on well I work on The Midnight Slasher case. You will be the first child to be taken in at The Wammy house..."

" An orphanage? But why?" I asked.

" It's complicated, yet it's the only option I can think of at this moment to keep you safe..." Sighed L, he walked over towards me and perch on the bed next to me." Has you well know there was another murder 2 days ago, the boy was round your age and lived not far from your family home."

" He lived near my house?" I asked.

" Yes, his named was Markus Bennett." Answered L.

I looked down at my feet, I closed my eyes and chewed at my bottom lip as I whispered to myself." Marky..."

" I take it that you knew Markus Bennett?" Asked L.

" Yeah, he was in my class at school...' I frowned.

" Aiden, the boy resembled you...' Sighed L." I believe that The Midnight Slasher may have mistaken him for you, yet there is a 85% chance that you maybe his next victim..."

I opened my eyes wide and looked up at L perched next to me on the bed. He had his thumb to his lips as he stared straight ahead and chewed at his thumbnail. I understood what he meant though, Markus Bennett did look a bit like me and most people thought we were related.

" What makes you think that?" I asked.

" There was a message left at the murder scene, the words sed libera nos a malo Aidanus were carved into the boy's chest..." Said L.

" What does that mean?" I asked.

L turned his gaze towards me and removed his thumb from his lips." It's Latin, sed libera nos a malo in English means deliver us from evil..."

" That is part of the Lord's Pray, right?" I asked.

" Correct, yet the word Aidanus is my main concern and supports my theory of you being The Midnight Slasher's next victim." Said L.

" What does Aidanus mean?" I asked.

" Aidanus is a Latin word, when translated it means Aiden..." Sighed L, he stepped down from the bed and put his hands into his jean pockets." I believe that The Midnight Slasher maybe a religious nut, I'm guessing he as a vendetta against sin and may have a mental disorders which makes him think that his doing God's work by killing innocent people..."

" I see..." I sighed.

" Yes, this person is a very sick individual and he will be brought to Justice..." Sighed L, he looked at me over his shoulder and gave me a small smile." Aiden, would you please join me in the living room. I would like to discuss a few things with you about The Wammy House, I expect you would like to learn about the place that will become your new home."

" Okay..." I sighed, I slid of the edge of the bed and looked up at L standing next to me." Can I ask you something first?"

L gave me a nod of his head and put his thumb to his lips.

" Well, you said I would be the first child to be taken in at The Wammy House and I was wondering if that means there is no other children at the orphanage. Does it mean that I'll be the only child there?" I asked.

" Yes, I guess you will be the only one there for now. Watari established The Wammy House, it is one of several orphanages founded after World War II and it's basically a training facility for especially gifted children." Answered L.

" Gifted children?" I asked as I looked down at the feet and sighed." What makes you think that I'm gifted?"

" I'm not really sure yet, but I believe from what I have read about you that you could become something great with the right encouragement and teachings..."Answered L.

" You read about me?" I frowned.

I watched L turn his gaze away from me, he chewed at his thumbnail and stared towards the bedroom's doorway.

" Yes, your grades are extremely high for your age and when you arrive at The Wammy House you will be tested in many subjects..." Answered L.

" What kind of tests?" I asked.

" Straight forwards test from Mathematics to Science, if you would please join me in the living room like I asked before we will discuss everything you will need to know about The Wammy House." Answered L.

" Okay.." I nodded.

I followed L towards the bedroom's door, he stopped me before I could walk through the doorway of the room and spoke quiet to me.

" Aiden, there is one more thing you must know before you leave for The Wammy House and it's very important..." Said L.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Aiden Tayler is no more, your name and everything about you will be erased. It will be like you never existed, your school records, birth certificate and hospital records will disappear. You will be given a new identity, You shall be known as A, my Alternative..."

" A..." I muttered as I watched L walk through the doorway of the hotel's bedroom.


End file.
